Until the Dawn
by Wingless.beauty
Summary: With a flick of dark bangs, the second boy looked up, and like the first, his every feature was flawless. His dark suit clashed violently with his pale skin, his cobalt eyes a very passage to his open soul. Lylah's heart thumped loudly in her chest, the urge to approach him almost too strong to ignore. Please Read & Review :) Am updating quickly. xx
1. Introduction

In a secret realm, in the heart of the mundane world, there was a place called the Nighthaven. It was a place where Magick coated the air, and wound down every passage and through every home. It hid the creatures of the night from human eyes, giving the Supernatural beings a sense of privacy to do as they pleased.

There was such a thing as a creature that could never lie, a beast with mental abilities no-one else had, and others who were unable to see sunlight or process normal information. Vampyre's could feed off human blood and not be punished. The Weres' could change every full moon and not be disturbed. Even the Wiccan could practice their magic in the open and not cause fright. As for the Fey, they could dance and be seductive, enticing beings into becoming immortal.

Though with every wish granted, there comes a price. Some would be rewarded whilst others cursed. It was a harsh world, inhabited by unforgiving creatures. What could seem like the impossible is _always_ possible within the Nighthaven. When you join these creatures of the night, the only person you can truly trust is yourself.

Be warned mortal, for here in the Nighthaven, there is no such thing as a happy ending.


	2. Preface

Masked dancers waltzed around the ballroom in a spiralling sequence, not one out of step. A lone dark figure stood to the side, leaning lazily against the banister and admiring each of the beauties below. They came in an array of dresses and colours, each woman vying for his attention. As the night progressed, the figure could feel eyes fall upon his sculptured body, smiling at his inky black hair and dark eyes. He scanned each female briefly, uninterested. None of them being the person he craved.

He didn't even know why he had bothered to show, invites always came for him to attend a ball or to dine, but he rarely ever accepted. Yet, this time, when the invite showed upon his doorstep, he instantly agreed without looking at either the date or time. Something otherworldly made him attend. Call it fate or God, it forced him to go.

He continued to wait, not moving from his post on the balcony. Many beautiful girls continued to enter the hall, but his heart did not reach for any nor did he feel any type of otherworldly attraction. Maybe it was a joke. After all these centuries, why would he find someone here, of all places?

The silver mask he wore was beginning to frustrate him, the velvet near his nose irritating him to no end. The evening was half gone, and he hadn't found what he was looking for. He descended the stairs, ready to go back to his home.

He side skimmed the walls, bumping into a figure he hadn't seen. The boy's silver mask slid off his face, revealing his sharp features. As the form bent down to pick his mask up, golden blonde hair tumbled forwards; she was the only one who wore her locks loosely. The boy looked up suddenly; ready to apologize to the stranger. As their hands brushed briefly, skin on skin, an electric shock ran up his spine, travelling through his body.

The girl's forest green eyes widened as she took in the boy's appearance. He turned; embarrassed by the way she seemed to read his soul. He quickly tied the mask back on his face, a way to hide from her prying gaze. Looking upon her once more, he took in her every feature. From the way her cheeks flushed pink, to the twinkle in her eye when the lights changed course. She was different from every other female present. Her dress was simplistic, yet beautiful, the island blue material matching her glimmering mask perfectly.

His head spun from the smells, _strawberries and lilacs, _as the girl bowed before him. "Prince," she murmured softly, eyes looking down, casting shadows across her cheekbones. The boy's heart began to pound in his chest, how did she know?

"Would it be prudent of me to ask thou name?" he tilted her head up as she nibbled her bottom lip. The girl smiled suddenly, her masked face lighting the whole room.

"My name is Emmaline, and yours?"

"Just call me Prince," he smirked, flicking his hair out of his face. The girl giggled, cheeks turning a luscious pink.

"Emmaline…" he started, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue, "My sweet Emmaline,"


	3. Chapter 1

She'd finally graduated.

Lylah Knight held the medallion in her palm, it was fairly heavy for something so small, and it made her wonder if it had all been worth it. Eight years of study and good grades, and all she had to show for it was a piece of silver. Looking down at the small medal, she read the inscription upon its surface.

_Lylah Amelia Knight_

_Fey Heritage_

_Graduate of 2011_

Frustrated, Lylah closed her eyes and threw it off the balcony and into the darkness below. She'd been so proper her entire life, bought up to be a lady and the Princess that she is. Lylah didn't know what it was like to have a boyfriend, to feel weightless and in love. In truth, she'd always done as she was instructed, and had never acted out of nature. It was her grandmother who had raised her, who had taught her the etiquette of being a Fearie, for one day she would take her place among the throne of the Court. One day, she would rule, as it had always been planned.

The balcony doors opened for only a second, letting out the music and laughter from inside. Lylah didn't need to turn around to see who had joined her. Riley appeared at her side, her dark eyes glowing yellow under the faint flame cast down by the lanterns. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to," Riley shivered, wrapping her arms around her waist in reaction to the breeze that swept through their hair. It seemed she'd forgotten that the cold weather didn't affect her as much since she had passed through her first transformation.

Lylah forced a smile, unable to bring herself, yet again, to explain what was going through her mind. Unlike Lylah, Riley had been able to live life the way she wanted, she had nothing laid out for her, and no role to take on upon leaving the Academy. She was free to do as she wished, and to love whomever she wanted. Lylah envied her friend beyond all else, and had always been jealous of the life she lived.

"I know what it is bothering you," she whispered, placing her hand on Lylah's and sending instant warmth through her body. It was natural instinct that Riley knew, for the girls knew everything there was to know about the other. They'd spent countless days in each other's presence, and numerous nights speaking of their deepest fears. "But look at it this way, you still have a month until your eighteen, and I know you can't just pack up and leave, but you can have a month of freedom. You can experience all you have missed" Riley's voice was etched with excitement, and when Lylah turned to face her lifelong friend, she could see the glint in her eyes that reflected her wicked plans.

"We don't need to be utterly rebellious of course," she affirmed, grin widening as she saw that Lylah was opening up to the suggestion, "Just please, promise me you won't worry about it all tonight, tonight we celebrate being young and free," she danced on the spot, her heels clacking against the pavement.

"I promise," Lylah smiled, giving her friend a brief hug. She knew they would deal with the problem eventually, Riley would find another way to cheer Lylah up and make her forget everything that laid ahead, even if it was just for a little while.

When they re-entered the hall, it was littered with graduates and their families. Lylah could sense the tension in the air, as the older beings forced themselves to smile. She knew that most people present didn't believe in mingling with a different kin. The Vampyre's were by far the most obnoxious, as they were an enemy to most, since the beginning of time. They had always believed they were first created, first to enter the Nighthaven and set the rules. They were arrogant to the truth, and often held themselves above everyone else.

Being a fey, she was alleged to think this, for the Vampyre was her kinds' worst enemy. Centuries ago, before the treaty had been made; her ancestors had eluded the bloodsuckers into traps, either to torture or to kill. Lylah on the other hand didn't believe in such cruel acts. She was kind at heart, and whilst she had been attending the Academy, she had come across many decent Vampyres, some whom she would happily call her ally.

"Riley, dear, your father and I are leaving. Where's your brother?" Riley's mother approached them through the crowd, her father following close behind. Riley was an exact replica of her mother, from the same dark locks to the shade of their tanned skin. She appeared next to them, a goddess doused in black. Her sleek hair was pulled back into a high bun, drawn so tight is tilted the edges of her eyes. Riley shrugged in reply, groaning softly as her mum pulled her into a loving embrace. Her father beamed at her over her mother's shoulder, his grey eyes shining with satisfaction, though his frown did nothing to hide the disgust he felt at being in the same room as the other creatures. "I will see you when you get home," Rochelle whispered, pride laced through her voice. The only thing Riley didn't have of her mother's perfection was her height, even when wearing heels.

"Congratulations to you also sweet," Rochelle turned to Lylah, giving her a motherly hug before pulling away and smiling proudly at the two girls. Riley's parents had always considered her as one of their own children, and not having either one of her parents around whilst growing up, Lylah considered Rochelle and Bane to be as good as the real thing. Waving goodbye, they made their way out of the hall, head moving this way and that, no doubt searching for their son.

"Who are _they_?" Riley breathed, her eyes locked onto something at the far side of the room. Lylah followed her friends' gaze, curious as to what could have Riley so distracted. Standing on the opposite side of the hall, were two males. The blonde caught her eye first as he was happily chatting to a curvy brunette, her flirtatious laughter carrying throughout the hall. Interest shot through Lylah, as she took in his sculptured body, strong jaw and boastful smile. She continued to watch as the blonde handed the brunette a slip of paper before sending her on her way and averting his gaze, looking somewhat bored. It wasn't until he glanced in her direction that interest seemed to flare behind golden eyes. He raised his glass in a silent toast before reaching out and hitting the male next to him squarely on the chest.

With a flick of dark bangs, the second boy looked up, and like the first, his every feature was flawless. His dark suit clashed violently with his pale skin, his cobalt eyes a very passage to his open soul. Lylah's heart thumped loudly in her chest, the urge to approach him almost too strong to ignore. A heated sensation filled her body, a desire that burnt throughout her chest. How could this one boy have such a strong impact on her mind, of her body? It was her legs that moved first, taking a hesitant step forward; she began to glide across the floor with ease, the occupants moving aside to let her past. The male's brows furrowed in confusion, making Lylah feel slightly unsettled. He stared at her as one would when reading ones' mind, solving a puzzle, or _controlling_ them. Stopping suddenly as Riley took her hand; Lylah managed to turn away from his unnerving gaze, sighing in relief as her emotions settled. Heads turned to look upon the Fey Princess, eyes reflecting their concern at her strange actions. Cheeks turning pink, she suddenly felt embarrassed at having let someone disturb her so easily.

Riley on the other hand continued to gawk, curious, still, as to who they were. She'd had many _guy friends_ over the past, and was a pro when it came to the opposite sex. However Lylah noticed that something was bothering her friend this time, a slight frown etched on her face. Riley never broke eye contact until someone approached them, tapping her on the shoulder. Jumping in surprise, she smiled at the pixie girl apologetically.

"Ladies," the waitress murmured, leaning forward and holding a silver tray in one hand. Two glasses sat atop of it, the contents a sleek pink. "Compliments of the gentleman over there," she handed the drinks over before pointing to the two males, who now seemed to be having a heated conversation. The waitress smiled, and with a flick of her hair and a swing of her hips, she was gone before Lylah could blink.

"_Vampyres_," Riley hissed, the hopeful look in her eyes that she got upon seeing the two, fading as fast as it had come.


	4. Chapter 2

It was just like the first time, and every time after. He didn't know why he had bothered to show at such an event, and yet that otherworldly power had made him attend. While getting ready for the celebrations, Sebastian knew something had to come out of tonight, and yet, no matter how much he thought of it, he never believed it would be _her_. He didn't want to question the timing, nor did he want to feel as though something was amiss. All he wanted was the blonde that stood on the opposite side of the hall, the blonde who looked exactly like Emmaline. Romeo groaned, hearing Sebastian's every thought. If his friend was one thing, it was annoyed. Ever since he'd made a pact to stick by Sebastian's side, Romeo was unable to tune out of his friend's thoughts, and when Sebastian's mind wandered to Emmaline, Romeo was the only one who would hear _everything_ about her. Sebastian wandered if that was why his friend drank so much, but had never bothered to ask.

He'd done this a many times before, but none had been as restricting as this. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to be near her, he _couldn't._ Someone close by had formed a barrier, blocking him from edging closer. His emerald eyes skimmed the room, unable to locate the power source. A creature present knew him and his purpose, or maybe someone had just sensed his interest and made an attempt to protect the girl.

"Mine," Nathaniel whispered, his voice raspy and uncontrolled as he looked longingly towards her. The blonde continued to sip her drink, her delicate lips leaving a glossy smear on the rim. She hadn't looked at him since taking the beverage from the waitress, whom Romeo had sent over, much to Sebastian's disapproval. Romeo played with girls as though they were to be extinct the next day, and the fact that he had eyes only for the blonde infuriated Sebastian.

"What isn't yours?" snapped Romeo, seeming annoyed that Seb had already made his claim on this girl. He could read his friend like an open book. Whatever Romeo felt towards her he didn't bother to hide.

"Are you blind, do you not see _who_ she is?" Seb retorted, finally shifting his eyes off her for only a second to look at Romeo, his life-long friend and ally. Of all people, he thought Romeo would understand, as he had all the previous times.

"Do you not see _what_ she is?" Romeo slammed his glass onto the table, the contents of his drink splashing over the sides. Romeo seemed pissed, and as the power forming the barrier seemed to shift, it all began to make sense. Not only had Romeo read the girls mind, he had made it so Sebastian couldn't approach her. Anger flared as he had never felt it before, and the urge to hit his friend squarely in the jaw was becoming too strong to ignore. He had only a minute to explain before Sebastian made a scene.

"What did you see?" he asked hoarsely, taking a step closer. Romeo didn't even flinch. It wouldn't have been the first time they had punched on, both alone and in public. He set his own glass on the table, not breaking eye contact with the Vampyre who'd follow him to any ends.

"I saw nothing of Emmaline," he replied, closing the distance between them. His eyes swirled to a strange yellow, inviting Sebastian to take the first punch. "You would have made a fool of yourself, then again, maybe if you had of, I would have had her all to myself," he whispered, taunting his friend. Sebastian let out the breath he'd been holding, taking a step back. It seemed Romeo had had a little too much to drink, though Seb knew he spoke the truth.

When his friend sought the minds of others, he saw everything, from what they did just yesterday all the way to a past life if they had one. "She isn't what you're looking for Seb," Romeo dropped his head, picking up the glass he'd had earlier and taking a large swig, downing the whole thing.

Sebastian would not let his friend be right. This girl was the exact replica of Emmaline, and he would prove it was her. He would woo her to no end, make her see that of a past life as his lover. Romeo turned away shaking his head, having heard Sebastian's thoughts once again.

Satisfied, Sebastian turned back towards the blonde, only to realise that she was no longer there. He let his gaze sweep over the ballroom, and yet, no bobble of blonde hair or cerulean gown.

"Don't do it," Romeo muttered, sounding bored. He looked on with raised brows as Sebastian hastily rushed off in search of his _"beloved_". He heard Romeo sigh in defeat, before he disappeared into the throng of people. He knew his friend had his best interests at heart, but Seb had to see for himself.

The night air was thick with the smell of cologne and alcohol. It seemed the whole of the male student body had escaped out into the courtyard, their laughs and sarcasm carrying with the wind. Sebastian ignored the comments and stares that came his way. Some were envious, while others attempted to be friendly. He didn't stop to acknowledge either one, his only purpose was to find her. Sebastian had never been patient when it came to Emmaline. He _needed_ her as he needed blood to survive.

After only minutes of pushing and shoving his way through to the other side, he paused. There she stood, with her back to him, talking animatedly with the dark haired Were she'd been with earlier. His chest began to pound, his mind whirling a million times a minute with what he could or should say. Where Emmaline made him impatient, she also made him dumbfounded. He was at a loss for words before he even took a step forward.

He stopped behind her, letting the girls scent waft around him, so mystifying, so alluring… so _strange_.

_Strawberries, with no hint of lilacs_. One thing he was certain, Emmaline always had the same aroma, no matter what life she lived. He tried to shake it off, to rid Romeo's words from his mind, but how could he. She was the exact replica of his lover, from her long golden locks to the curve of her body and long slim legs. True, the timing of her appearance was a bit off, but she was only early by a few weeks. Maybe it was fate giving him extra time to make things right. However no matter how many excuses played over in his mind, Sebastian couldn't shun the feeling that this wasn't right.

And then suddenly something else reached him, and Sebastian froze in place. The girl turned unexpectedly, her emerald eyes opening wide as she took him in, and yet that soulful gaze held no recognition. She was different, she wasn't human as she had always been. His mouth opened as if to speak, and yet no words escaped. It was Romeo who came to the rescue, smiling smugly as if to say, _"I told you so_".

"Ladies," Romeo extended his hand towards the two girls, his smile not once leaving his face. Sebastian ignored him, his mind still unable to process the situation. He had been guided here tonight for a purpose, and this blonde had pulled him straight in. The power had led them to one another, he knew as much for he could still feel the presence of the Otherworld hovering around the group. She was the reason he was here, he could feel the rightness of it all settle within. From the first moments, he had been determined she was Emmaline, but it seemed fate had another plan.

Confusion continued to eat away at his mind. He was unsure what the God's were creating, but already he didn't like their scheme. Of all things, she was a Fey, her kind being his worst enemy. _Anything_ between them, be it friends or something more, was forbidden. They may as well hand themselves over now for all it mattered. Though if his gut feeling was right, this girl was about to become a huge factor in his life, whether he wanted her to or not.

"I'm Lylah," she replied, letting Romeo take her hand. Sebastian ignored the jealousy rising in the pit of his chest as Romeo's lips brushed the skin on the back of her hand. This girl wasn't who he chased time after time; he had no reason to feel envious. He was already in love, with Emmaline. And yet, the girl's name continued to repeat inside his head, her voice an echo in his mind.

_Lylah_.

Her name, so short, and yet so simplistic for such an ancient soul.


End file.
